Birds of Prey (TV Series)
Birds of Prey is a live action series based on the dc team of the same name. It is set in the year 2020 Cast Lyndsy Fonseca as Barbara Gordon/Oracle Katie Cassidy as Dinah Lance/Black Canary Lauren Cohan as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress Steve Buscemi as Joker Giancarlo Esposito as Anarky Jessica Lucas as White Canary Dalip Singh Rana as the body of Bane Danny Trejo as the voice of Bane Stephen Amell as Damian Wayne Liam McIntyre as Tim Drake/Red Robin George Clooney as Bruce Wayne/Batman Ray Liotta as Black Mask Episodes Season 1 #Batman goes missing and Gotham has been left without a protector so Barbara Gordon creates a team consisting of Black Canary, Huntress and herself but a gun toting Batman shows up in Gotham and starts killing criminals. They later find out this Batman is Jason Todd. #A man named Anarky comes to Gotham to destroy its corrupt government but he does this by attempting to blow up the presidents house so the birds of prey must stop him. #Bane returns to Gotham after going in to hiding for months, the first thing he does is try to take down the birds of prey. #After going on hiatus after Bruce's disappearance, a 31 year old Damian Wayne returns to Gotham in order to help them take down his mother Talia Al Ghul. #An old enemy of Black Canary's named White Canary comes to Gotham to finally defeat her. Oracle sends Damian to find Bruce. #Basil Karlo, aka Clayface, goes on rampage throughout Gotham to draw out the Birds of Prey and to get revenge on his former colleagues. Damian calls Barbara, saying that he's got a lead on Bruce's whereabouts. #Anarky returns for his revenge and Tim Drake, aka Red Robin, comes to Gotham to aid the Birds of Prey, meanwhile Damian's lead takes him to New York where he must deal with a criminal named Arthur Light. #Helena comes face to face with Stefano Mandragora, the man who killed her family years ago. Meanwhile, Damian, hoping to get more leads, interrogates Arthur and discovers his connections with a group known as the Court of Owls. #Damian calls on the Birds of Prey since he has been captured by the Court, when they get there they defeat most of the Court and brake out Damian and Bruce. When they get back to Gotham Bruce takes up the role of Batman once again but he says that he is happy to have the Birds of Prey fighting along side him. At the end it shows Joker watching a news report that says that Batman is back he then starts grinning. #Joker brakes everyone in Arkham out and Bane brakes out everyone in Blackgate. The Birds of Prey split up to take down all of the inmates, Huntress goes after Anarky while Black Canary goes after White Canary. Batman fights Joker and almost wins but then Joker claims he knows who Batman and the rest are, then Bane punches Batman in his back and walks off with the Joker and Batman. #The Birds of Prey search for the Joker while Oracle guides them, the door bell rings so Oracle goes to answers it, when she opens the door the Joker knocks her out and Bane walks off with her. Huntress keeps saying Oracle's name but eventually gives up and continues searching for Joker until someone starts shooting at her, it turns out to be Anarky who she beats but then Bane knocks her out and walks off with her. Damian and Black Canary realizes that both Oracle and Huntress are gone so they change their gole of finding Joker to finding the other Birds of Prey. #Damian and Black Canary get a call from Joker who tells them that he is hiding in a warehouse at Gotham docks. When they get there they face White Canary, Anarky and finaly Bane. When they meet Joker they fight, the Joker wins the fight and Black Canary realizes he used his legs for most of the fight before passing out, they wake up at a tea table where Oracle is wearing her Batgirl mask, Bruce is wearing his old Batman costume that had purple gloves and Huntress who is wearing her old Huntress constume which resembles a female Batman. #Everyone waits terrified of what's to come when the Joker walks in wearing his old purple suit instead of his more modern costume, he then explains that he dressed them up like this to make them realize something, though no one can think of what he means until Joker reveals a large tank full of chemicals, Batman realizes this means he is recreating the first time they met, but the good news is that Damian has escaped and he lets the others go, then engages in a brutal fight with the Joker, who later opens the tank so everyone runs out, except for Oracle who was carried out by Batman. When they all escape they think that Joker is dead until he comes out making Huntress enraged, she screams about how Joker never dies before kicking his leg, revealing it is fake. it then shows Joker, locked back in Arkham, humming to himself before the camera slowly zooms out, showing all the other cells. Season 2 #Joker is talking to a man, the man reveals he knows the Joker knows who Batman is but doesn't know who Batman is himself, Joker says nothing while the man asks over and over who Batman is, the man then walks out of Jokers cell and says he'll find out himself, the man is then revealed to be Black Mask. Barbara, Dinah, and Helena are now all living together in a beach house. While watching the ocean, Barbara starts wishing she could swim in it, she then has a flash back to the day she was shot but is broken out of it when Dinah tells her to come in to see something, it turns out that a talk show has a new guest on, Black mask. Black Mask talks to the host for a bit before green gas fills the room and kills everyone in it besides Black Mask, Black Mask then grabs the camera and proclaims he is back before shooting the camera. Barbara, Dinah, and Helena are shocked but they snap out of it and are left with one question, why did Black Mask kill someone on camera? # Notes Joker appears in episode two of season one but he seems broken. When Anarky escapes from Arkham in episode seven of season one the Joker is seen drawing a bat in his mash potatos. Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Live-Action